Galileo (NCC-1701/7) (II)
For the mirror universe counterpart of this vessel, please see the Galileo (mirror). | status=destroyed (2268)| altimage=GK16-Galileo-wreck.jpg| }} The Galileo ( ) was a Class F shuttlecraft assigned to the in 2267, as a replacement for the original . History and Specifications 2267 Montgomery Scott and three engineers flew aboard the Galileo to repair a crack in Salvum's atmospheric shield. Once at the site of the damage, they left the shuttle in spacesuits. Scott re-engineered components from a Tholian tractor-web device into a spray that they used to form a temporary patch. ( ) The Galileo was used to transport sensitive mummies found on an archeological dig on Heitius VII. ( ) Scott led Galileo and three other shuttles on a mission to rescue a diplomatic party on the planet Tondus, which had been occupied by a Romulan force. ( ) Quatrocchi flew Galileo on a mission to rescue hostages aboard a Klingon freighter, with a squad of , Michael Fuller, , Adam Jawer, McCalmon, and David Parmet. The shuttle was armed, had shields, and had been retrofitted by Scott with a launcher for a photon torpedo and a class 1 probe, which also boosted the sensors. The crew was able to knock out the freighter's weapons and board her. They saved four hostages, then used the shuttle's tractor beam to tow the disabled freighter into populated space so its Klingon crew could be rescued. ( ) Scott upgraded Galileo with tactical sensors, shields, long-range sensors, and improved phaser power. Fuller took his squad of Jawer, McCalmon and Quatrocchi along with Kirk on a mission to Chandra IV, using the Chandra system's asteroid belt as cover, to disable defenses and early warning systems for Klingon munitions factories on the surface. But several defense satellites locked on to the shuttle and they were forced into a rough landing. They rigged a self-destruct and blew up the Galileo so that Klingons would believe the crew had died on impact. ( ) Prince Raviki returned to his native planet Nukolee aboard Galileo, accompanied by Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy. Later, the prince successfully pacified a mob, but hidden troops took aim to assassinate him. Above the mob aboard Galileo, Scott sprayed an antidote to a poison afflicting the populace, ending the attempted coup. ( ) Kirk, Ensign Pavel Chekov and three others took Galileo to search for a lost expedition on the water world Tekkor. The shuttle was grabbed by a massive squid-like creature. Then water around the ship froze solid, and the shuttle was dragged into an undersea landing bay. Spock followed in a second shuttle to provide assistance. Both shuttles safely returned to the Enterprise. ( ) Following a request to pick up apprehended rebel leaders on Dak-Alpha, Galileo landed next to fifty-foot statues of the landing party members. But it had all been a ruse — rebels captured the landing party. Scott led a rescue in a second shuttle, leading to the escape of the landing party and both shuttles. Later, as part of a plan to capture the rebels, Kirk, Spock and Hikaru Sulu each flew a shuttle to Dak-Alpha, with three other shuttles following remotely. Rebels piloted these shuttles back to the Enterprise, where the criminals were overpowered. Chekov then flew Galileo back to pick up Kirk, Spock and Sulu. ( ) Professor Osric Whipple altered the electromagnetic core of the radio onboard Galileo, connected it to the astrogator, and adjusted them to a common wavelength. This created an energy field which redirected the deflector shield energy of the Enterprise into a magnetic wall that immobilized opposing fleets of warships. It also trapped Whipple in a non-corporeal form where he was interpreted as a deity to both fleets. ( ) Kirk, Spock, and McCoy used the Galileo to transport Nancy Hedford back to the Enterprise from Epsilon Canaris III. A few months later, the Galileo transported Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson to the Enterprise for the Babel Conference. ( |Journey to Babel}}) 2268 The Galileo was nearly destroyed when Commander Spock used her to travel inside a giant space amoeba to destroy it. Spock's mission was successful, and the shuttle was thrown clear and collected and repaired by the Enterprise. ( ) Some time afterwards, Captain Kirk and a small party used the Galileo to proceed on a diplomatic mission to Tarsus IV. En route back to the Enterprise, the Galileo was brought off course to a medieval planet nearby. Unable to control the shuttle, it crashlanded on the surface of the planet, and while the occupants survived the Galileo was damaged beyond repair. ( ) Appendices External link * Category:Federation shuttlecraft Category:Class F shuttlecraft category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) auxiliary craft